Two distinct virally induced infections in non-human primates which cause substantial morbidity and mortality and with clinical relevance to human AIDS have been identified recently. The first, designated SAIDS, is caused by a variety of closely related Type D viruses. The second is induced by a lentavirus which is morphologically, biologically and serologically related to human HTLV-III and HTLV-IV and is designated STLV-III. These infections are of importance because they: (a) infect many non-human primates and may have major effects on experimentation in these species and (b) can serve as potential models for examining the biology, pathogenesis and potential therapy of AIDS-like diseases. Microbiological Associates, Inc. (MAI) proposes to grow isolates of the SAIDS (SRV-1; SRV-2) viruses in Raji cells and the STLV-III virus in HUT-78 cells. Standardized reagents (i.e. virally infected cells, both homologous antisera from infected monkeys and heterologous antisera from rabbits immunized with the whole virus isolates) would be characterized. These reagents would then be used to develop assays for the rapid identification of animals exposed to the virus.